The Way Back To You
by The Lady Osipria
Summary: Abby and Connor are stuck in the cretaceous and Abby blames Connor for them being trapped. As Abby remains stubborn, Connor falls slowly into a depression. Can a accidental encounter with a raptor bring them back together again? Better than the summary! Please read :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New primeval fanfiction I had saved on my computer. It's set in between season 3 and 4 in the Cretaceous. I hope you like it and leave a review!

Abby sat whittling a spear in anger. It had been a month since they had gotten trapped in the cretaceous and Abby was still being difficult. She had decided to blame Connor for them being trapped because in Abby's mind it was his fault. If he hadn't lost consciousness after Danny threw the grenade they wouldn't have been delayed and missed the anomaly. Connor was currently sitting on the other side of the cave making a fire and attempting to ignore the irritating scraping of the knife on wood. He didn't say anything to her though; he didn't want to give her another reason to hate him.

It hurt Connor more than anything that she was this angry with him. She was the only reason he was bothering to try to survive. Regardless of what she said, he knew she wouldn't be able to make it alone. Thinking back it hurt to remember the moment everything started. They had spent two days in the tree before finally accepting that no one was coming to rescue them. They searched the area trying to find an anomaly or some sign of life but to no avail. They soon accepted they were trapped and decided they needed to strategize and plan what they were going to do. Immediately every idea he put forth was shut down and he soon learnt to shut up. He let her be in control for a while before not being able to take it anymore. She was trying to start a fire and she couldn't do it. He had reached for the sticks she was holding asking her to let him try but she slapped his hands away before she spilt the truth of how she felt.

"I don't need your help! This is your fault! All of this is your fault! We wouldn't be stuck here if you hadn't gone and fallen out of the tree. I don't need you at all!" He had watched her storm off into the woods with a hard heart. His head told him that she didn't mean what she had said but it still hurt like hell, especially from her. He had rushed after her anyway and it was lucky he did because she was being attacked by a raptor. They had escaped eventually intact and they had found the cave they called home. Later when they had settled in she had approached him.

"I guess I do need you but I don't want to, okay? We're only together for the purposes of survival okay?" He sighed and nodded reluctantly and she had made her bed on the furthest side of the cave away from him.

That was how they had lived for a month and it was slowly killing him. He wanted to laugh with her and be the way they were but she wouldn't let him. If he had her company all of this wouldn't be so bad being trapped. He looked up from the newly burning flame as he heard her gasp out in pain. He approached her and knelt in front of her. She glared openly at him but he ignored it, choosing to search for the cause of her pain. He saw it soon enough. There was blood pouring from a wound on her wrist where she had obviously accidently misaimed the knife while whittling.

"I don't need your help!" she protested attempting to turn away from him. He gripped her shoulders firmly.

"Clearly you do and I don't care if you hit me or whatever, Abby I'm going to help you!" He almost shouted at her like a parent would a child and she simply blinked not even bothering to put up her angry front. He led her to the small stream near the cave and washed the wound gently. He saw her wince and he studied the wound. He knew she'd need stitches. He immediately tore some of his shirt-sleeve off and wrapped it around her wrist, trying to stop the blood flow.

Soon they were sitting back in the cave near the fire. Abby had found a needle in the first aid kit and she had finally accepted Connor's help allowing him to hold her arm in place while she stitched the aching wound. Once she was done she re-tried the scrap of fabric on her arm and Connor attempted to speak but she ignored him, walking past him back to her spot in the cave. He sighed, he didn't know how to get her to stop being like this and talk to him. He hoped they would find an anomaly soon so they could get home and be happy again. Little did he know…

A/N: Hey guys! I've really wanted to do a Cretaceous era fic because there are so many great ones but I didn't really know how to approach it. I'm not really sure what I'm doing with this story yet but I love writing story with a little bit of conflict. I can't write a super happy story because it's just too unrealistic.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting increasingly difficult for Abby to not give in and talk to Connor. It had now been four months since they had originally gone through the anomaly and Abby had noticed a change in him. He was getting sloppy with his survival skills and would do nothing except sit in the cave looking depressed. The only time he really did anything was if she needed help or if there was something she asked him for. He had almost been killed three times in the last month and Abby was suspicious about it all.

When they both returned from a hunt later that night, Abby couldn't stop herself anymore. She wanted to know what was going on.

"What are you doing?" she half-yelled. He looked at her with a frown and gestured to the fire he was making.

"No, that's not what I meant. These last few months, all you've done is mope and almost get yourself killed. What happened?" she explained angrily. He sighed angrily.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now? Why the hell do you think I'm depressed? I'm stuck in the bloody Cretaceous with the girl I love, who might I add won't even speak to me, and on top of all that there is little to no chance we are ever getting back home! My life is over! What is the point in trying to live while we're here?" Abby was taken aback by this and she was silent for a while. He turned back to the fire and continued fixing it. She needed time to think. She couldn't have a conversation about this right now without some thought. Clearing her throat awkwardly she announced.

"I'm going for a walk," he shrugged and she decided to add.

"I won't go far." Again there was little reaction. She sighed and stepped out of the cave.

Soon she was near the stream where they got their water from and she threw herself to the ground and began to cry. How did they come to this? She scoffed bitterly; she knew how. It was her fault. She needlessly pushed away her best friend and now he was upset and had given up. She always did this to people she loved; she was like poison in that aspect. She groaned as rain began to pour from the sky, turning the ground she sat on into mush. She pushed herself to her feet and bent carefully to wash the mud from her hands in the stream. She began to trudge back in the direction of the cave, not knowing what she would say when she got back. She owed him much more than an apology and she vowed she would try and make it up to him.

Her train of thought was broken soon by a strange sound close to her. She swore she felt like someone was behind her. She turned carefully but there was no one there. She heard the hissing growl soon though and she immediately knew what was stalking her. She broke into a run, knowing full well that the creature was in pursuit. She had been careless. In the emotions of the situation she had not even thought to bring a weapon and now here she was being chased by a raptor. Glancing behind her she was not pleased to see that it was much closer than she would have liked. She increased her speed and with slight relief she saw the cave come into focus. Unfortunately when she almost reached the halfway mark, the mud under her feet caused her to slip. As she landed flat on her behind she watched, frozen in fear as the raptor closed in slowly.

If she could just get her voice to work she could call for help but it was like her voice box had been stolen. All that came out was slight gasping noises and the raptor seemed to be getting bored of the game. As it bent its head to take the first and final killing blow, she scooped up some mud in her hand and threw it into the unsuspecting predator's face. Clumsily she pulled herself to her feet and rushed for the cave. Her throat miraculously cleared and she screamed.

"Connor! Help!" She made it to the cave entrance and the confused man was standing there looking thankfully concerned. Abby had worried that he had lost the ability to show emotion. She pointed frantically behind her as she gasped out.

"Raptor!" His eyes widened and he rushed and grabbed one of the spears sitting against the cave wall and approached the cave entrance cautiously. The raptor was charging full force and she immediately reached for a spear too. She reached Connor side soon after and they both made their way forward as close as they dared to go. They couldn't let the raptor get too close to their home otherwise it could attract other predators. The raptor walked back and forth in front of them; stalking them. Abby looked at Connor and he motioned to her with a gesture of his head to the left and it caused her to frown for a second before she understood.

"On three," he instructed.

"One." Abby adjusted the spear better in her hands.

"Two. Three!" She immediately rushed to the left while Connor did the same to the right and the unsuspecting raptor ran straight forward which gave them the perfect opportunity. Soon the raptor was lying dead on the ground, having been impaled from both sides. Abby breathed a sigh of relief.

When they reached the cave, Abby felt much better and collapsed onto her 'bed'. Her legs were killing her from running and her joints were aching. She watched as Connor dragged the dead raptor's corpse into the cave. She had offered to help but he had refused, saying she should rest. They both agreed that the raptor could be of much use to them. If they skinned the creature they could make many useful things they might need.

Later after they had eaten and they were settling down for bed, Abby decided to finally talk to him. They were still in their normal spots on either side of the cave and to make a show of peace between them she stood hesitantly. His eyes watched her every move as she picked up her bed and set it down a small distance from his. She saw his brows furrow and she smiled nervously. Abandoning her bed for the moment, she approached him and sat down in front of him. He watched her with interest.

"Connor, I'm sorry. I blamed you this whole time and it's not your fault. It's no one's fault really. Who could have known that we'd get stuck here? I've been a horrible person to you since the moment we met," he looked ready to argue this and she held up a hand.

"No, I have. I didn't even give you the time of day back then. All I did was follow after Stephen while there you were; a sweet, sometimes annoying, but still sweet guy who honestly liked me. But I was never taught how to deal with that. I never had anyone feel that way about me before. Every guy I'd ever dated was like Stephen; big, tough and unemotional. The only thing they were ever in it for was…well you know what. They didn't want to know me; they just wanted to get me into bed. But you never gave up trying and it was only after you stopped that I realized I didn't want you to. When Caroline came around I finally realized that not only did I not mind when you were always flirting with me, trying to chat me up, I liked it. After Stephen died…well it was a hard time. It made me extremely conflicted because even though I had always said that I didn't like him anymore after I found out he lied, I still did for a while and when he died I didn't feel anything but friendship towards him and that scared me because I fully realized that it was you that I loved." Connor was watching her avidly and she was happy to see the glimmers of hope once again in his eyes.

"I know I ruined everything those last few days before we got stuck here when I asked you to forget about the kiss and I'm sorry. Once again I freaked out and worried what it meant and I didn't want to face it. Connor I know in my heart that you deserve someone better than me but I want you to know that I will not give up until I make it up to you and get you to love me again," Abby finished with determination in her voice.

She watched as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, seeming to take in the information thrown at him.

"Abby I never stopped loving you; I never could. God knows I've tried," he added with a small chuckle.

"I forgive you Abby. I know what you're like and I've never blamed you this entire time. I just couldn't deal with living my life without you in it. If you're with me Abby I could spend the rest of my life in the Cretaceous or whatever time we were in." She smiled brightly at his words and couldn't hold back anymore. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him. She pulled back only for a second before kissing him again, this harder, with more passion. He kissed back with same power and she smiled against him. Things would be better now, she knew that much.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this two-shot and I would like to ask if you could leave a review and let me know what you thought. I was going to make it longer but I felt it should end there :)


End file.
